


Hold your breath, it gets better

by unfazedowl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aladdin! AU, Basically PWP, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Smut, and all that good shit 8)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfazedowl/pseuds/unfazedowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance Aladdin! AU..</p><p>Basically pwp, so there is no use of a summary lmao - </p><p>(If you really want one, let's just say they fuck on a magic carpet ha ha ha -)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold your breath, it gets better

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by emuyhn's wonderful art on twitter and fuwa's (chan-lewd) amazing hcs...yes, they inspired this porn/fluff, so go haunt them on twitter -
> 
>  
> 
> Also, kids, plz be reminded to stay away...this is quite explicit...of c this doesn't include emu, who's presumably 83 on the inside --
> 
> And, I apologize for in advance for ruining "a whole new world" for you....so run before it's too late...

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a damsel in distress –

Except Lance absolutely did _not_ believe in those shitty “once upon a time”, when all the times life once-upon-a-timed him ended up with him back to the pathetic state of being single with a twisted personality, a broken heart, and a broken wrist – for he would sometimes forget that his fists were not made of concrete and that punching the poor inanimate soul out of a brick wall every time he got dumped was probably not the brightest idea in the history of mankind.

But that was before his dazzling prince charming came along and then Lance was once again head-over-heels in love with the idea of loving – alas, where’s the joy in history unless it repeats itself – and such was the beginning of the tragic downfall of the great young highness Lance McClain.

By “tragic” and “downfall”, it was to be understood as “oh shit I can’t get my hands off this smoking hotness that is Kogane and I don’t know what to do like, my mind’s telling me _noooo_ but my body’s telling me _yesssss_ ” –

It was by unconventional interpretation that tragedy should be associated with such a preposterous definition but _the_ _Lance_ would hear nothing of it – tragedy shall be the new happiness if he demanded it.

“Hey, this is _my_ fairy tale, so deal with it,” he would snap at all those innocent passerby who harboured the slightest intention of disapproving his curiously unconventional ways.

And such predisposition to rampant irascibility and unaccountable temperamental swings was perhaps what reduced him to be led by the nose by this vile, consuming existence those men of questionable wisdom termed as “Love”.

Yes, the great almighty Lance was very much in love at the moment, and with a man who owned a questionable magic carpet no less. And now as he stared at the beautiful creature that was Keith, looking up at him with those big wondrous eyes as Lance leaned slight over the balcony, he felt that his infatuation was beyond anything he had ever felt, and he was glad of it just as he was glad of love, despite its proneness to plunge him to the infernal depths of emotional fuckery.

“You think you can win me over if you showed me the world?” Lance flashed Keith his best flirtatious smile and leaned in closer. They were now a breath away and he could no longer distinguish the source of the treacherous warmth invading and spreading through his system – the summer heat or _Keith fucking Kogane_.

“Well, it’ll be shining, shimmering and splendid,” Keith replied in a sort of provocative half-whisper that almost made Lance lose his shit, “though not as splendid as _you_.”

Lance’s heart skipped a long unwanted beat, and begged that he would miraculously die because Keith with his game on was too much for him to handle.

But Lance was no coward.

Raising a brow suggestively he purred, “Oh? Just how _splendid_ am I?”

“The very definition of splendor,” Keith said, and his breath fanned Lance’s purposefully parted lips. “I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder, over, sideways and under –” his voice seemed to drop an octave lower, “on a magical carpet ride.”

As much as the thought enthralled him, Lance could not help but prefer the beautiful man before him to explore his body instead –

Or performed variations of bodily exploration.

On Lance.

“How about you skip the ‘wonder by wonder’ part and just _take me_ ‘ _sideways and under’_ ,” Lance said demurely, and was immensely pleased when Keith froze in front of him for a second. He brought his lips to Keith’s reddening ear and whispered in his most sinuous voice, “And what’s so magical about a magical carpet ride when I can ride _you_ instead?”

It shall remain an irresolvable mystery to the world as to how Keith managed to hold out until this very moment and not devour the pinkish, protruding lips before him. And when he did, with the gentility of a gentleman, Lance felt the world passing around him become a blur, and himself too became a forgotten entity, meant only to live in the passion of their supposedly innocent kiss.

His lips were as gentle as the summer breeze that caressed them, and as deeply engrossing as the starlit sky. Lance had missed them since the last time they were on his own performing wonders a fortnight ago, and in the days of separation, he had let his imaginations run wild, allowing the memories of every curves and structure of Keith’s delectable lips to seize his mind.

With every breath that passed between them, Lance could feel the heat surging through his body and the build-up of something completely alien to him – the burning of his cheeks and the moan that threatened to escape from his throat.

“Keith.” Lance’s voice was hoarse, his dazed eyes betraying his intensified need for the man in front of him. Their breaths were heavy, out of sync, as they hunted for air, but their eyes never once left each other’s. Even in the dark, Lance could see it – the twinkle of adoration in Keith’s eyes which set his bowels afire. “Keith,” he repeated softly, yet his voice was low and inundated with primitive want.

“Take me to this ‘whole new world’ of yours,” Lance whispered and in the heat of the moment, daringly glazed his tongue over Keith’s swollen lower lip and then bit at it with a mix of tenderness and playfulness.

Something flickered in Keith’s eyes, and something snapped, sizzling into nothingness.

Keith grabbed Lance by the face once again, a little less gently this time, and closed their distances with his hot, yearning mouth. Lance was caught by surprise briefly before returning the kiss with as much fervor the entirety of his being could muster.

Lance felt dizzy and hot and he was burning, as though the ground opened up beneath him and he was freefalling, except his entire body was on fire, his heart pounding in his ears, eroding away all the chains of sanity and reason.

Thoughts of Keith swirled in his head – the way his tongue battled his for dominance and setting ablaze the interior of his mouth, the way his slender fingers worked their way around his hair, and the way his other hand pressed hotly against his back, making him so weak in the knees that he could no longer feel them.

_Keith._

Keith, Keith, _Keith_.

Keith was the only miracle Lance needed in his life, and it squeezed his heart that the subject of his affections reflected the same sentiment.

As though sensing Lance’s thoughts, Keith pulled Lance into his embrace as they both fell back onto the magic carpet, the battle of their tongues not one second suspended, until Keith ran out of breath and was forced to break their fervent lip-lock.

“Out of gas so soon?” Lance said in between pants, staring down into those mesmerizing deep blue eyes that captivated his soul.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to judge if I were you,” Keith chuckled, bringing his hands over to hold Lance’s blushing face, before suddenly planting them firm on his shoulders and in one swift, powerful movement flipped him around so that now Keith was straddling him.

Lance was all surprise exactly the way Keith had wanted.

“What do you see, other than the hotness that is I?” Keith smirked.

It never occurred to Lance in a million years that the fastidious, looming existence that was Keith was capable of such mischievous flirtation.

A retort was about to leave his mouth when Lance realized what Keith had meant. He gasped in awe as the sky began to widen across the horizon, and before his eyes a plethora of stars shimmering against the dark crimson backdrop, each and every point of luminescence bringing him closer to the verge of tears. He hadn’t noticed that the magic carpet had taken them to the stunning realm above the clouds, inviolably picturesque as they soar through the colours of the night.

“Keith –” Lance began, but faltered shortly after because he could not find the right words to convey the indescribable feelings swelling in his chest – all these emotions that he had kept bottled up all his life filled with loneliness.

Keith’s gaze was soft – so soft and tender – that a single tear ended up rolling down Lance’s face, and Keith caught it, the way he had captured the prince’s heart, with a gentle kiss.

“I can’t give you the riches of the world, but I can offer you an endless diamond sky.”

There never existed a greater joy or a greater happiness than the miracle that was currently transpiring; and there was no greater love than the one they shared which freed Lance from the prison of his lifelong solitude. Now that he was liberated, unshackled from the unwanted burden of royal life, he could almost taste the freedom that was at his fingertips, and the wind of the outside world he never knew about.

“Oh Keith!” Lance flung his arms around Keith’s neck and clung onto him wordlessly, and let out a sob. “I want to say something, but I feel like it’s going to ruin the moment –” he said into the nape of Keith’s neck, voice muffled.  

Keith gave a hearty laugh. “Give me your best shot.”

Lance made space between their faces so he could gaze into Keith’s gentle eyes. He sniffed and inhaled deeply, before saying, “I want you to shoot your stars into me.”

And Keith choked on his own spit, his face flushing a crimson shade of red at a speed faster than that of light. “Wow, I didn’t expect that…”

Lance, too, was too embarrassed to look at Keith now that he had indirectly asked for sex, and at this precise moment he merely prayed for a meteor to crash-land onto him and end him before mortification began to haunt him.

“Uh, you can just drop me off right here, thanks.” Lance forced a laugh, avoiding Keith’s eyes.

“No…that’s not what I meant,” Keith said, equally in the state of utter embarrassment. “It’s just…this is such a wondrous place, for you and me…And if you would allow me to –” he paused, suddenly becoming extremely self-conscious.

“To what?” Lance asked in a small whisper. They hold each other’s eyes for a moment before Lance continued, feeling a slow agonizing burn spreading in his loins, “To make me yours?”

Keith merely froze, unable to proceed. They were so close in proximity that the slightest movement would immediately disrupt the equilibrium between them, for the better or for the worse.

“Make me yours,” Lance said finally, holding onto Keith’s conflicted gaze. “I want _you_ –”

Whatever was holding Keith back earlier could no longer restrain him with reason; with his mouth, he cut Lance off, deepening the kiss when the other responded in an instant.

This time, it was different.

They were both aware of the implication of their heated exchange, and of their limbs now desperately intertwining with each other’s. They were eager and passionate and unstoppable, their hands all over each other as they tried to convey the unspeakable through their kiss.

It was a clash of tongues until Keith pulled back in spite of the whimper of protest that escaped Lance’s parted lips, and he began to trail kissed down the prince’s neck, and suckled on patches of his skin here and there until redden spots were visible. And it was a mixture of soft moans and sucking – with Lance arching his back when Keith latched his mouth onto his chest through the thin fabric – overwhelming with heat and passion.

The grinding of theirs bodies as Lance meld into Keith’s embrace let loose a beast within him; he clawed at Keith’s back, moaning loud as Keith pressed his thigh onto the hardness between his legs, and soon he lost his grasp on the world and drowned in the heat perpetuated by Keith’s grinding motion.

“Don’t stop –” Lance cried, when Keith slipped a hand into his pants to stroke his hardened shaft.

The world seemed to shake beneath them and the fact that they were both midair did not seem to register in their lust-filled minds. Nothing else mattered, and in that one moment where neither of them could restrain themselves any longer, Keith proceeded to bare himself, and Lance, hungrily reveling in his lover’s naked glory, let out a low growl before pulling the other man into yet another fervent kiss.

And he moans into Keith’s mouth, his desires spiraling out of control. Keith glided his hands down the arched back of the whimpering prince until he found the entrance to his twitching hole. Unforgivingly he thrusted a finger in and Lance tensed his body from the sudden intrusion, trembling when Keith began to dip it in and out, ceaselessly, until Lance began to cry in pleasure and begged him to take him.

“Not yet…” Keith muttered, inserting another finger. Beneath him, Lance twitched and grabbed onto Keith as though his dear life depended on it, moan after moan forcing their way out of his mouth against his volition.

The physical stimulation was so great that Lance thought he would just die on the spot. When Keith added another finger, thrusting deep and hitting that one magical spot – the prostate, they called – Lance felt that he had died and went straight to heaven, for there was no sensation as exciting and arousing as the one instigated by Keith’s skillful hands.

“Ah –” Lance could not contain himself any further and all he could think of is becoming one with Keith, for anything short of that is a torment his mind and soul could not tolerate. “ _Please_ –”

“Patience is a virtue,” Keith mumbled, though he himself could no longer bear being un-united with the trembling prince beneath him.

“Don’t – ah – don’t fucking lecture me, y-you m-mullet,” Lance managed to say in between breathless moans. His was lightheaded from all the pleasure exploding in his body that he was incapable of forming a single proper sentence. “Mmmnnnhhhh –”

Lance was so hard by now that it was by streak of luck that he was still alive despite yearning for release from this pain. “Y-you’re very cruel –” he could barely choke out the words.

Keith merely grunted in response, never stopping the thrusting motion of his fingers. He found it extremely satisfying and rewarding when the prince arched his back and had his hands balled into fists from the overwhelming pleasure he was eliciting in him.

“ _Please_ –” Lance was forced to beg once again against the protests of his dignity.

No longer able to restrain himself, Keith replaced his fingers with his painfully erected length, thrusting so deeply that Lance yelped in surprise.

“Does it hurt?” Keith inquired, overcome by worry that he froze in action and did not dare to move.

“Only a little,” Lance replied. “…you can starting moving –”

And Keith didn’t need to be told twice, immediately assuming a slowing thrusting movement, picking up his speed when Lance began to throw his head back from the intensity of the stimulation, crying “Faster! Faster!”. Until their bodies became truly one, moving so in sync that they could feel each other’s heartbeat, emotions and desires.  

The small fire residing in their bowels found its way to spread across the continent, building up at the speed of Keith’s deep, rapid thrusts, until Lance quivered, feeling the tension that was consuming his body and travelling to the tip of his erection.

And Keith, being inside Lance and feeling the heat that wrapped around his manhood, felt the same surge of scorching wave of liquid fire envelope his being, slowly building up until he could not help but thrust in and out even faster until all the grunts and moans culminated into a final cry of ecstasy.

Drained, Keith fell limp atop a heavily breathing Lance, with a dazed smile sweeping across his face.

They both remained, unspeaking, reveling in the silent comfort of each other’s presence, for a long while, staring into the starlit horizon.

Until Lance began to hum and break the silence.

Keith recognized the tune as the melody of solitude and sorrow, and immediately his heart filled with grief.

“Hey,” Keith whispered.

“Hey.” Lance smiled in response.

No words passed between them as they gazed at each other, and no words were needed, for they perfectly understood.

That they were loved and safe as long as they had one another.

And that they were no longer alone.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me...but thanks for reading, uh.
> 
> and, i still don't know how to smut - so this is probably horrible hahha -


End file.
